In the Eyes of the Gods
by JackFrost14
Summary: 'That goddamn IDIOTA' Reborn cursed, 'How come he didn't do the background check before he decided to married (Sawada) Nana' There, in front of him, stood a short brown haired woman in her thirties, smiles beautifully while holding a katana. Behind her was a god, eyes unblinking as the god staring down at him. / Rewrite of [Under the Sky].
1. Chapter 1

**In the Eyes of the Gods**

_Rewrite of [Under the Sky]._

**Disclaimer:** Not own anything, except the OC(s).

_AU / SLOW UPDATE / Cross posted on AO3 under the username of [Lunette]. _

* * *

**Daily Life / Prologue**

* * *

"There's something I want you to tell me, Reborn-san."

He took a sip of his coffee, staring back at the Sawada matriarch before answering, "What is it, Sawada-san?"

The matriarch, a woman in her early thirties, smiles at him. "The last time someone came to this house with the name of my husband latched on their lips, they do something to my son," She began, her voice was full of warm and motherly. "I don't know what they do to him, but I know. So, tell me Reborn-san,"

Her eyes, glowing softly in a molten gold and _smiles_, "Are you going to make him worse, or to make him better?"

…

…

"I don't care who or what he is," She says, her palms curling around the cup. "But, it seems he forgot the true meaning of marriage." She murmurs the last part, as if she was talking to herself.

"He forgot that Tsu-kun is not only his son, but my son, too."

She laughs again, this time in tiredness. "I still love him," She answer his silent question, smiles bitterly. "But trusting him?"

The matriarch didn't answer and he didn't press for one either.

…

…

"I believe everything is in order, yes?" She says, tidying the documents, humming to herself.

He tipped his fedora, agreeing with her. "Yes. Thank you for your cooperation, Ma'am."

She laughs in fairy-like, and perhaps, this was one of the reasons why that idiota marries her. "Please do call me Mama, Reborn-kun."

* * *

"Good morning, Tsu-kun."

Her son groaned under the blanket. _Ah, he is awake. He's just too lazy to get out from the blanket._ She chuckles at his antics, "I know it's too early for the Sunday. But there's something I need to tell you. You can ask me later if you are ready for it, okay?"

He gave her a thumbs up and she pats the empty space beside him in response before leaving him alone in his bedroom.

Three hours later, her son joining her in the kitchen for a brunch. With a smile, she put his plates and preparing the tea for the two of them.

A brunch and two cups of tea later, he asks her. "What is it, Kaa-san?"

She pours the tea to her cup, preparing herself before answering. "It's about your father."

"...What about him?"

Weariness, distrust, and a disgusting look passes in his eyes.

"Your father," She began, her heart pounding loudly on her chest. "Are sending you a tutor for preparing you to take over a… _company_," She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "And they says, you can't refuse it. Because you're the only living blood to inherit it."

His breath hitches, and throwing her a betrayed look.

"I know darling," She says, trying to hold herself to not to hold his hands because she knew he hates it. "I know. And if, if you can't hold it or, or, if you hates the tutoring, tell me and we will dealing about it, okay?"

"...And the rules?" He asks, staring back at her after a full five minutes of silence.

She smiles, trying to hold her tears because there was _still_ a hope in her son. "Fuck the rules."

He smiled a little bit, and her smiles becomes bigger than before.

…

…

If by declaring a war against them for her son happiness, by the gods she would do it.

She had won a war against two entities, so why not one more?

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This chapter is about Nana (aka Nami) in the past. Don't worry! We will back to the present on the next chapter!

Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** Not own anything, except the OC(s).

* * *

**Childhood Arc / Chapter One; Paper Cranes**

* * *

"So…" A brown haired boy, no more than eight years old, looking anywhere except looking straight at a brown haired girl in front of him. "...Partner?"

The girl blinked, her face was blank. "Yes, Yosuke-kun?"

Hearing his name from the girl's mouth making him whiplashing his head, staring right at the girl's eyes. "How?!"

She shrugged, unconcerned unlike the boy in front of her.

He groaned, face-palming at the situation. "...Really?" He asked, as if he was questioning the reality.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault, Partner."

And that's how the once-a-boy-now-a-girl met the-always-a-boy in elementary school.

Hanamura Yosuke, please meet your new Partner, Narukami-Yuu-now-Kato-Nanami.

…

…

"Ah, right. Please call me Nami now, Yosuke-kun."

"Whatever you want, Partner."

* * *

When everyone met the 'new' Yuu, aka Nami, all the girls looked excited.

"Now we can dressed Yuu—I mean, Nami-chan!"

"She looks cute now!"

"Kyaa~!"

And of course, there were also some people saddened at the new version of their leader.

"Why you guys looks sad?" Someone asked. "Senpai is still Senpai, regardless of gender."

"You seems wiser than your actual age, huh."

"What was that?!"

The 'protagonist' of the group, despite still having the blank face, sighing in relief.

"...Thank you, guys."

Everyone paused.

"Don't sweat it, Partner," Yosuke grinned, throwing his hand around his Partner's shoulder from behind, giving her a quick, reassuring hug. "You are still you, after all."

"Yep, what Kanji-kun and this idiot said," Chie flipped her long hair, ignoring their remarks of 'hey!' and booped Nami's nose with her finger. "See, still the same!" She chuckles, seeing the same reaction when she booped Yuu's nose with her finger.

"Ooh, should we cook you a comfort food?" Yukiko chimed in, her short hair still looks smooth like before.

"NO!" Yosuke, Kanji and Naoto rejected the idea immediately.

"And beside, can you reach the stove with your height, Yukiko-senpai?" Naoto asked.

Yukiko paused for a moment before answering, "...No."

Everyone laughed and smiled, giving their Leader an 'it's okay, we still love you' touch.

…

…

"But, still. Where's Teddie and Marie?" Chie asked, frowning at their group.

No one answered.

* * *

"You are… Yosuke-kun, right? Can I call you that?"

The said boy blinked before answering, "Uhh, yeah. Sure, Kato-san."

Kato Tsubame, the mother of Kato Nanami, looked at him with a tired smile. "Can you give me a few minutes? I just want to talk to you a little bit if that's alright with you?"

He took a quick glance at the upstairs before looking back at the Kato's matriarch. "Sure." He said with a shrug.

And with that, the young mother brought the brown haired boy to the kitchen. After she pouring a juice for the boy and a tea for her, she took a seat.

"First of all, I want to say thank you." She says after she seated.

Yosuke blinked once again. "...come again?"

She didn't explain it straight away, but stares at her tea cup. "What I mean is," She took a deep breath before continuing. "My daughter… She's very bad at expressing her own, you see. And it becomes worse since the incident."

He frowned at the 'incident' word. Did something happen to his Partner before their meeting?

"And because of that incident, we decided to move away. And we glad. We truly glad. She met you guys, and she— she," She paused, tears pooling at her eyes but she holds them off stubbornly. "She began, I don't know, learning about emotions. She now knows how to express herself. She began demanding our attention unlike before. I— we know she's still in the process of learning but we are so, so glad."

And she began sobbing.

All he could do was staring at her dumbbously. His brain was processing everything a little bit slower than usual. And when he completed his processing, his Partner and everyone has came to the kitchen and they began yelling at him.

Except Partner, of course.

"Yosuke! You idiot! What have you done to Nami's mother!" Chie yelled and kicked him, luckily for him he dodged it.

"Senpai! How could you—!" Kanji took the personal offense and tried to punch him. Fortunately for him, he dodged it.

Suddenly, a loud clap was heard and thus destroying their attentions (and trying to kicking and hitting) from Yosuke.

"Calm down, everyone," Tsubame called with a smile, her tears has dried out. "It's not Yosuke-kun's fault. It's mine. I'm just a little bit of emotional, that's all."

"Are you sure about that, Kato-san?" Naoto asked, her Detective persona slipped in automatically and began positioning herself between the mother and him.

He knew he should have felt insulted but he didn't because he was so damn proud of his team.

...Was this what Partner feeling back then?

Tsubame chuckled. "Yes, I am." She said, reassuring everyone once again with a motherly smile.

Everyone glanced at Rise and the former Idol nodded firmly, agreeing with the mother. "She is okay, everyone." And everyone began to calm down. He can't help but snorted. As if they never tried to hit and kicking him to death in the first place.

When Tsubame hoarding them off to the upstairs once again, he took a glance behind him and saw the mother staring at the group with happiness.

…

…

"Hey, Naoto-kun. Can you find me something?"

"What is it, Yosuke-senpai?"

"Well, it's about…"

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
